


Everything that is wrong in this world

by MillaMaxwell



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, a few OCs here and there, more to come... - Freeform, possessed Animatronics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillaMaxwell/pseuds/MillaMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy just wanted to survive the week...<br/>But after a blackout everything seems to go down the drain. The Animatronics are victims of unecessary violence and misuse and with a rising number of staff members ending up in the hospital, it seems he is the only one to uncover the truth.</p><p>Just what has he got himself into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everone :D  
> This is my first try to write a complete fic in english (before I was just writing in german and translated those).  
> I´m sorry for all the errors that may occur, but englisch isn´t my first language and I seem to have a problem with grammar in general sometimes :P  
> So please tell me, if I made mistakes so that I can correct those and learn how to do it better next time, thanks.
> 
> Why FNAF?  
> Don´t know. I just wanted to write something.  
> And since Jeremy is my favourite character he will be the main in this story.
> 
> So let´s see how this works out.

**Chapter 01: Blackout**

 

This was getting ridiculous...

Jeremy, already on the edge, switched from one camera to the next, trying to figure out where everyone was. It was Wednesday and this never happened before. Even Phone Guy hadn´t mentioned anything like this…

All Animatronics just vanished from the screens leaving him all by himself.

“Yeah…like those would even think about giving me a break…”

Back to camera 5…nothing. God dammit even the music box didn´t seem to be in a hurry today to run out…And it was only 2 am in the morning…

“Are you for real?”

A quick peek to the front corridor, but not even Foxy seemed in the mood to show his face today. It was weird…He should be happy about this. At least one night in which he didn´t had to fear for his live, but it just didn´t felt right.

That was when the lights went out…

“What the…! Didn´t the manager say that the generator wasn´t supposed to go out?!”

That was it! Fuck it! He wouldn´t sit through his whole shift in complete darkness, just because those maintenance guys were doing a shitty job! And a security guard was pretty useless if all he had to guard this place was a flashlight.

“With my luck they´re blaming me for the whole mess and cut my payroll even more…” Not that there was much to cut anymore. He literally did this job for free…

“Well…looks like I have to play the role as janitor now. If this get´s me killed…well let´s hope that this wouldn´t happen…”

Grabbing the flashlight he made his way to the only accessible corridor. Of course there were the vents, but knowing that a lot of the animatronics liked to crawl into them he took his chances with a more open space. At least he could run.

“Only half left, huh?”

Knowing of the short battery live he had to hurry. Doing this in pitch black darkness was definitely not something he anticipated especially with all those murderous robots on the run that yet had to show themselves.

“The generator should be near the maintenance room. As long as I don´t run into one of them I should be able to make it.”

Taking one deep breath he started running. Spending so much time looking at security cameras gave him a good idea about the layout of the building and where most of the rooms were. Normally it should only take him a few minutes, but most of the time nothing worked out like you wanted it to. And so, after a few meters he literally crashed into something, that definitely wasn´t there a moment ago.

Landing flat on his butt he had to bite his tongue to not cry out loud. The pain was bearable, but not the realization of what had stopped his run. All that plushy fur was quite obvious, even with the flashlight facing the other direction. The only question remaining was who it was.

Fearing that any rush movement would cause the animatronic to spring to life he grabbed his only source of light in a painfully slow pace and turned it to the direction of his counterpart.

Brown fur and creepy smiling face.

Freddy. Not Toy Freddy but his predecessor. The bear that seemed to only move in the dark, but now he just stands here like the motionless robot he should be. Sure, there is a blackout, but it shouldn´t affect Freddy. All of them shouldn´t be depended of the energy provided by the generator.

“Something´s definitely not right…”

With a sudden urge to get the hell out of here he carefully navigates around Freddy and continuous his way. Just to almost stumble over a lifeless Mangle on the floor.

“Again?”

This couldn´t be a coincidence, even though it still not explains why he couldn´t see them on any of the cameras. But it was a relief to see that they didn´t just vanished.

“Well it should be around here…”

Moving his flashlight down the hallway he finally found what he was searching for. The label had written Maintenance in big letters on it, withered but it should be the right place. There were no cameras covering that place so hopefully there were no bad surprises in there…

“Only one way to find out.”

Pushing down the handle he slowly pushed the door open, just to be greeted by all kinds of spare parts for the animatronics, being placed on the shelves and any other free space of the room. It was a morbid display especially if you took the condition of most of the robots into consideration. Most of them were practically falling apart, while all of their spare parts were rotting away in a room just a few minutes of walking away from them.

This has probably something to do with the fact, that adults have a hard time getting close to them, but still…

“Maybe they would be a lot nicer, if someone at least tried to put them back into proper shape?”

What a crazy thought. He couldn´t even believe, that he was actually thinking about it…Particularly because he had no plan about how to work on all this technical issues and the “we have to kill the night guard”-thing.

“I really should get my head checked after this…”

 

 

He found what he searched for in a small room in the back of Maintenance. It was a miracle that he actually found it, with all the stuff lying around. Even though he expected something a little bit more exciting.

Well it was something he had to expect from this place, but still…

“Let´s see if I can get this thing running again without blowing the whole place up…”

Opening the lit he immediately saw what the problem was. Even for a guy like him with absolutely no knowledge of those things it was quite obvious. The fuse was completely wrecked.

“No wonder. Who knows how long this thing has been keeping the place lit…”

Still it was strange, that no one even bothered to check this thing once in a while.

“Guess they really were planning to shut this place down for good this time. Could at least be prepared, because there are still birthday parties being held…”

Still, searching for a new fuse was probably an impossible task with all the stuff lying around. It would probably take the whole night and even then it wasn´t sure that he would find anything. Why couldn´t the main circuit just sprung out or something like that?

So much to not spend the rest of his shift in darkness and the batteries were almost dead too.

“Well no real reason to be here anymore…”

The only place that was still remotely lit at this time was the entrance area with the street lamps outside and with probably all of the animatronics being out of order for the time, no one should have any problems if he spends his time there, right?

To be honest…no.

“You´ve got to be kidding me…”

In the dim light of the lamps he could make out a figure that was seated at one of the tables. Moving his head in his direction, white pupils seemed to penetrate his very soul.

Of all Animatronics that this place had to offer, why did it had to him?

“It´s been a while, night guard.”

“Can´t really say that I anticipated this meeting.”

Probably not the best move at the moment.

“Don´t act so smug. As far as I can see you are at my mercy at the moment.”

“Am I now?” He raised his eyebrow but still maintained a good distance to the other.

“Let´s see how long you can keep that up?”

“I could actually do without that.”

Maybe now would be a good time to run.

 


	2. Mysteries better left untouched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two yay:D

Chapter 2: Mysteries better left untouched

 

Why did it have to be Golden Freddy? Of all the Animatronics that are roaming around in this place the only one that was still functioning was him…Well he was working different than the others…

"Are you responsible for this? I mean…the blackout and…what happened to the others animatronics?" Jeremy doubted it, but it was definitely better to be on the right terms from the Start.

"Do you really think that? Why would I harm my own comrades?"

"I don't know. None of you looked really sane to me. Aside from trying to kill me since my first night, I heard some nasty stories from the others staff members. Kid-friendly is no word that I heard very often…"

"Ha ha, you might be right about that, but still you are accusing the wrong person here."

"I actually wouldn't describe you as a person..."interrupted Jeremy, something he better hadn't done.

In just one blink Golden Freddy was right in front of him, raising one of his paws and slamming Jeremy into the wall behind him.

"Quiet!"

Jeremy was desperately choking for air, but he was unable to free himself from the tight grib of the bear. He made a mistake that was obvious, but now it was too late to cry about it.

He should have just run. Why had he even tried to talk to him?

What did he thought he could accomplish with this? Oh man he was such an Idiot…

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here and now?"

He had enough reasons, but probably none of them would save him from Golden Freddy's wrath...

There was still one Option, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that…

"Igh…kahhh…."

"Hm? What was that?" Golden Freddy didn't seem like he wanted to loose his grip anytime soon. Since when were robots able to be such assholes?

"Lehhhi…dohh…." Stars were dancing before his eyes. If he lost consciousness now he would probably die…

"You are wasting my time here." He let go of Jeremy , who Fall down on the floor, coughing violently, but at least was able to breathe again. Getting his windpipe crushed was something he never wanted to experience ever again

"Speak up and maybe I make your death as painless as possible."

"I…" He spoke, his voice strangely hoarse, "I could help you…"

"Why would I need your help?"

"Something weird is happening here and since we are the only ones that can still move around…if someone is targeting the animatronics, you are as much in danger as anyone else. At least I'm able to leave this place, but what about you?"

To be honest, he wanted nothing more than run for his life, but as long as the bear was literally hovering over him, this was out of the question. But if he could get on his good side…

Well Golden Freddy was definitely not buying it: "You think you are a really funny guy, do you? Stop messing with me. Your kind is always the same…and in the end? They ended up in a suit."

Why did he remind him of that? It was bad enough with all the horror stories floating around, he doesn´t need it confirmed from one of the legends himself…

"What? Suddenly lost your voice? Maybe it´s best if you just die."

He raised his hands again, ready to smash his head in.

"Okay, okay! I´ll be honest this time…but…fuck…could we stop talking about killing me for a second?!"

"Good boy." His big hand petted his head slightly. What was he, a dog or what? But it was better to keep his mouth shut.

"So, what was it, you wanted to tell me?"

"…"

"Come on, you can tell me."

Why did it suddenly felt, like he was five again? For some reason Golden Freddy just radiated an atmosphere of pure authority and the longer he was with him the more he got the feeling, that he would do anything, just to stay alive and keep him in a good mood. It was a frightening realization. And his counterpart probably knew this…

"I just want to go home…" He whispered, "I don´t really care, what´s happening here…"

"See? That wasn´t that bad, was it? But sadly I can´t just let you go."

This didn´t came as a surprise.

"So what? Just make up your damn mind!" growled Jeremy grudgingly, remembering why he was here in the first place. Cursing his weakness against the animatronic.

"Well…let´s just say that I take you up on your offer to help me. You may even go home when your shift is over."

This was just embarrassing…

He more or less just walked into Golden Freddy´s trap…it was obvious that he planned this from the start and probably did all this only to show who was in charge here…

Sitting around in the dark didn´t seem too bad now…

 

 

"How is it possible to shut down all the animatronics at once? I thought you were charging from a separate power source?" asked Jeremy after awhile of quiet walking. He was more or less ignored by Golden Freddy and wondered why, considering that he wanted him to come with him.

"That is true and normally noone should be able to locate it…"

Secret generators? Why? With all the accidents happening involving the animatronics, why would you hide them. Is the management hiding more than they are letting on?

"Nothing is as easy as it looks."

That definitely seemed to be the case.

"So, how did that intruder or maybe it was more than one Person…how did he/they find it?"

"I’m not sure yet…with all the inside information it has to be someone from the higher-ups…but we can't be sure yet, maybe it is a leak somewhere…"

That didn't sound too good. If it really was a plan to finally get rid of the animatronics for good then he definitely didn’t wanted to be near Golden Freddy. Getting stuffed in a suit was probably the most harmless thing that would happen.

"And that is the reason why we have to look around. Said Person didn't enter or exit the restaurant through the main entrance, I was making sure of that so he has to be here somewhere."

"What about now? Wouldn’t he flee now that the door isn't watched anymore?"

"No, I made sure of that."

What probably meant that he couldn't get out either...

"Well then let's hope that we find him quick…"

He already did enough damage with deactivating the animatronics, Jeremy couldn't even begin to imagine, what else he had in mind. To be honest, getting all those Robots destroyed didn't really face him much the word would be better off without them, but he didn't believe that Golden Freddy was seeing it his way.

He called them comrades…That,‘s a weird way to put it, but after beeing with him for a while it wasn't hard to think that all of them might have a mind of their own. This had nothing to do with Computer AI, it was more like they had actual feelings…

Maybe this was all part of a big hoax, but at the moment there was no better explanation.

Everything was fine as long as he didn't begin to see them as living beings.

"What was that?" It was just a faint sound, but Jeremy was sure, that he hadn't imagined it.

"Shhhh."

There. It happened again.

Whatever it was, it wasn’t far away from them.

"Let’s have a look, maybe it’s the culprit." He offered, but the bear was already ahead of him. For such a big body he was surprisingly fast.

"Hey wait up!"

Jeremy had trouble following him, but then Golden Freddy suddenly stopped and he almost ran into him.

"Hey! Why did you…?"

A metallic shimmer catches his eyes and he looked in that direction.

What he saw literally froze the blood in his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to built up the suspense a bit :P  
> I think I know where I want to go go with this story now also I can´t tell you much at the moment without spoiling too much. Just saying that Jeremy is probably regretting his job choice in a while...


	3. This is just the beginning

Chapter 3: This is just the beginning

“Hey, I heard you're searching for a job?”  
“Geez who told you that?”  
“Your voice of reason. She's been bugging me for quite some time now, how her baby brother is starving on the streets.”  
“It isn't that bad!” He couldn’t believe that his sister was thinking of him as some kind of beggar.  
“That may be true, but she's really worried you know? We rarely see you anymore.”  
“I'm quite busy with university.” He hated it. Every time someone of his friends or family would start this matter and he had to defend his action why he did this and that…And as it seems it was just starting again…  
“You say that every time, but I've seen other people in the same situation and they definitely managed their life better than you. You need to get out more, Jeremy. Maybe a few drinks here and there and definitely a job that gets you into contact with more people and maybe a nice woman.”  
The exact same words, he used every time.  
But this wasn't what Jeremy wanted. He hated crowds and he drank almost no alcohol with the exception of a few beers, so why would no one understand this?  
“I know that you don't want to hear this, but I asked one of my acquaintances if he couldn’t help you out. He works in a kid’s restaurant and guess what? They are still hiring.”  
He took a small paper out of his pocket and placed it in Front of him.  
“I can't force you, but please have at least a look. You don't have to do it for me, but maybe for your sister?”  
Curse him and his knowledge of his only weakness: The love for his sister…  
He looked at the colorful advertise. Maybe he should give it a try. He could still say no.

 

Jeremy could feel how his lunch tried to make its way upwards, but vomiting all over the floor was probably not the best reaction in this situation.  
“Who could've…?”  
It was Chica or what was still left of her.   
Her body laid on the floor, her limps twisted in weird angles. She looked like she was aware of everything that happened during her torture. A strangely familiar liquid glistened on most of her pieces…  
“Most of her connecting parts are ripped apart…” observed Golden Freddy. Carefully trying to align her parts the way they should be, but to no avail. This body would no longer function...  
“Freddy.” At least that's what he thought he heard.  
Her voice Box cracked a few times, but in the end she was able to utter this one name.  
“Not quite…” answered Golden Freddy and moved her head in his direction.  
Jeremy moved away from the scene feeling like he was interfering in some way. And looked up to the camera. The red light was blinking, indicating that it was still recording…but that was impossible! He should’ve seen this on his screens…  
“Wait a minute…”  
Something was wrong with all this. He had to check his office.  
“Where do you think you´re going?”  
The bear wasn't even looking at him, too busy trying to scrap together Chica.  
“My office.” He did not wait for a response and just walked away. Of course this wasn't the only reason, but like hell he would speak this out loud.  
Everything was still in place, as he entered the room, but that didn't say much. Carefully he made his way to his desk, the screens were activated and they showed the exact same thing…  
Absolutely nothing.  
He switched to the camera where Golden Freddy and Chica should be seen, but he was only shown an empty hallway.  
“Someone has tempered with the security cameras…”  
No wonder why he hadn't seen anything.   
“And the culprit will get away scot free, because there is no usable video footage.”  
There was no way that they would be able to catch him that way and he wasn't sure if they would find him, even if he was still in the building, which he didn't believe actually.  
This whole matter was executed in such a professional way, that the masterminds behind it surely had a fail proof plan to escape without being seen...  
He didn't have much motivation, but he had to tell Golden Freddy about it. His own survival was at stake here.

 

They were gone when he reached his destination. Only an ugly stain on the floor reminded him of what had happened here.  
Where were they? They hadn't left him here on his own, right? Especially with the state that Chica was in.  
The maintenance room maybe?  
It was the only logical solution, even though it gave him the creeps.  
“Back to this room it is then.”  
…  
Chica's remains were sprawled across a table, but she gave no sign, that she was still functioning.  
“I deactivated her,” said Golden Freddy as he emerged from the back room. “She suffered enough. Better let her sleep until she is fixed again.”  
With her parts all dismembered, she looked more like a pile of trash than a former robot. Who in their right mind would even think of repairing her?  
“I'm sorry if I interrupted something here but I've got bad news…all of the security cameras are dead. Looks like someone planned this quite through…”  
“I feared as much…” answered Freddy, “And Chica was unlucky enough to be the first victim of this madness…”  
“You sound like you were expecting this…”  
“It was inevitable….with all that had happened in this establishment it's quite surprising that it didn't happen earlier.”  
Jeremy just shrugged his shoulders: “With all the stories of murdered children it's actually surprising, that this Restaurant is still open.”  
“If it was just that,” muttered Golden Freddy ignoring Jeremy’s questioning gaze.  
“It’s almost time.” He suddenly said, looking up to a small clock hanging on the wall. Jeremy‘s shift was coming to an end.  
“Is it okay for me to go? I mean with all that happened?” He asked.  
“There is nothing that you can do at the moment. There are probably questions to be answered, but I wouldn't worry about it too much, almost no one of the owners is interested in the old animatronics anymore. One of them going missing shouldn’t raise too much suspicion.”  
“I hope your right about this…” The last thing he wanted was to explain to the police how someone could do all of this during his shift...  
“Well I guess I'll be going now.”  
He didn't get an answer, but he was sure that the bear had heard him.

 

Leaving the building is always like stepping into a completely different world. Here he was free with no murderous animatronics that want to stuff him in a suit every five seconds…  
“I better get home before the manager shows his face…”  
He turned around and was suddenly shrouded in shadows. Three people stood before him, wearing masks and wrapped up in clothes that made it impossible to recognize any features.  
“So, your that new night guard?” the person on the right spoke, his voice muffled by a black scarf that was wrapped around his lower face. He wore the mask of a fox.  
“What of it?” He wouldn’t let himself get intimidated by those before him. They were probably just some idiots in search for easy money.  
“You´re in our way…”  
Just then something solid collided with his head. A fourth person he hadn’t see coming was suddenly behind him.  
“Let’s give him a taste of what will happen, if he meddles in our business…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Jeremy is in for some trouble.


	4. Scare Tactics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Scare Tactics

He couldn't do anything.

Still, consciousness came back to him way too early as one of his attackers slapped him across the face.

“Sleep time is over.”

They were in one of the back alleys behind the restaurant; he knew this one as he took it always as a shortcut, when he went to work. One of the few where you rarely met any other people and the others probably knew that too…

“So what should we do with you?”

With the masks on it was impossible to read their expressions, but he was sure, that they were smiling underneath them. Only now he recognized the well known characters they were dressed as. Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chika. Was that some kind of joke?

“How about a little lecture of not messing around in other peoples businesses?” The Bonnie wannabe said.

“I bet he screams like a girl,” cackled the Chika one.

“So? What shall it be? I´m generous today,” the Freddy one began, “I let you choose your punishment. It´s a one in a lifetime chance, so make the right choice.”

He circled his victim once getting a good picture of the state he was in. Jeremy wouldn´t describe himself as weak, but even he was quite powerless against four persons…especially with his skull feeling like it had been split open.

“Hey! Answer me!”

He was slapped across the face, the sting almost nonexistent.

“Y…yes…!”

“Good…Thought you were ignoring me…I hate it when people do that…”

The voice of this attacker was almost a hiss and with his face so close to Jeremy he could even feel the slight breath, that was coming from beneath the mask. A minty smell hit his nostrils.

“I have two really nice offers…I bet you will like them both:

One, you put that filthy mouth of yours to work and show us, what a slut you are or

Two , we will just kill you right here and now. It´s easy right?”

What kind of fucking choices where those?! In the end it was nothing more than let yourself getting raped or we kill you and even then he couldn´t be sure that they wouldn´t kill him afterwards.

“How about a third choice?”

Another punch, painful but he accepted it knowing full well that his answer probably didn´t matter in the end. They would just do what they want…

“You are a clever one, aren't you?” Foxmask griped his hair turning his head to the side. Then turning to the others: “Why are we wasting our time with this shit? I know his kind they may be harmless now, but they get more annoying the longer they are around. Better get rid of him now.”

“Good point,” Cika intervened, “I saw him with that bear…the Golden one…”

The others just nodded.

“Well, looks like it’s decided. Sorry Buddy no fun for you today.”

And suddenly a gun was pressed against his head.

“Looks like it’s goodbye then.”

Panic overcame him and he tried to free himself ,but the grip on him was too strong and all he managed was bruising his shoulders.

He closed his eyes afraid to see the moment in which the trigger was pressed.

“Hey, what do you think you`re doing?!” A voice interrupted the execution. “I’m calling the police!”

Inevitably he had to take a look. A young man no older than himself stood at the other end of the alley. Cell phone in hand. The fact that he was outnumbered didn’t seem to face him much.

“Looks like your lucky day. But don't worry we will see each other soon enough.”

With those words said, they run to the opposite direction, vanishing in the labyrinth of houses and backyards.

“You okay?”

A hand lands on his shoulder and he instantly froze. He was still trying to comprehend what just happened that he hadn’t notices the man approaching him.

“Don't worry; I'm not one of them.” He tried to calm him down.

“S…sorry first time looking into the barrel of a gun.”

“You don't have to apologies. Shall I call an ambulance? There is quite an amount of blood on your clothes.”

To be honest, he just wanted to go home, crawl into his bed and never face the world ever again, but from the worried look of his counterpart he probably looked like shit.

“I guess that would be the best idea. Don't think that I can go home like this…”

“Good. Let me just make a call. Maybe you can tell me what happened? I mean…of course the police has to know, but I'm worried that those guys are after me now too…

Oh and I'm Mike by the way. Actually I wanted to apply as the New security guard for the day shift, but I think that has to wait…and you are?“

Wow that guy talked a lot, but he seemed to be honest with him and they could soon be colleagues, if he got hired: „Jeremy…I’m the night guard.“

 

 

A severe concussion and ten stitches were the result of his morning. Mike had said his goodbyes as it was okay for him to go home. He still had that job Interview and Jeremy wished him looked. With him being out for the next two weeks His chances were quite good to get the job.

He could just hope that nothing would happen in the mean time.

“And Golden Freddy will probably think that I have betrayed him…” Not that he could actually do anything about it, but maybe Mike could explain it tom him. Provided he didn’t get stuffed in a suit before…

It was quite a mess that he left behind. That he didn’t get fired yet bordered on a miracle but it looked like the bear was right. Nobody seemed to miss Chica.

“And what should I do now?”

He was literally bound to his bed with no one but himself keeping him company. If Mat could see him now he would probably laugh at him. _See, I told you, but you never listened to what I’m saying._

Luckily the boyfriend of his sister was far away, working as a marketing manager in one of the biggest companies of the country. The dream of every parent, wealthy, good looking and a gentleman. God he hated that guy…

Beside him everyone else looked like a looser…

Maybe someday after all this shit is finally over he could change his life. Settled down with a nice woman or something…

“Who am I kidding? I'm lucky if I survive that here…”

His cell phone vibrated.

“What now?”

It was a text message from Mike; a big smiley was the first thing that he was greeted by

:)

_Guess who is the new day guard at Freddy’s._

_Looks like we're colleagues from now on._

_Mike_

_-_

He smiled at that. He had only met him this morning, but he liked him already. Work would definitely be easier with him around.

_That is great news_ ;)

_If you happen to see Golden Freddy tell him I'm sorry._

_Jeremy_

_-_

_Golden Freddy?_

_Mike_

_-_

_You will know when you see him._

_Jeremy_

_-_

Shortly after that the medication finally kicked in.

Closing his eyes he let sleep overcame him.


	5. It´s beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jeremy gets no rest.

Chapter 5: It´s beginning

As Jeremy woke up a few hours later it wasn´t because he had enough sleep. But for his damned cell phone that he had forgotten to mute when he got home.

And now it was ringing…for quite some time.

Whoever the caller was, he/she was persistence and every time the mail box turned on he/she would hang up and try again.

“What is it?!” Angry he picked it up.

“Mr. Fitzgerald that is not an appropriate way to answer the phone.” It was his boss.

“Sorry sir…”

What did he want? He called in sick before he got to bed so that they wouldn´t wait for him.

“Anyway, I´m sorry to disturb you, with you being sick and all, but we have an emergency. Your substitute Mr. Blake had an accident and can´t fill in for your shift.”

“And?” He knew what that meant; still he wanted to hear it from him.

“We need you here today…Just watch the cameras. You don´t have to do more.”

“With all due respect sir, but how should that work? The doctor said I should lay down and do nothing and with all the meds running through my veins I´m not sure I´m even able to get to the restaurant in one piece, let alone work.”

The was a long pause and he could imagine the man on the end of the line pinching his nose.

“I will pick you up myself and make sure, that you have everything that you need here…but please…you have to come here.”

He sounded desperate. Whatever happened he had no other choice than to contact Jeremy…

He probably wouldn´t get out of this and he was beginning to feel bad for him.

“Okay, but will you tell something? What happened exactly with Ryan Blake?”

Another pause, definitely not a good sign…

“…he was attacked as he left his home. The police is investigating, but at the moment there is no clue who had done it…He…was shot. He was lucky though…the bullet missed his vital organs, but it will be a while before he can work again…”

So Jeremy wasn´t the only one…He hadn´t told his boss exactly what happened to him, but maybe he should do it now? No…better wait a bit. The guy was already on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Damn that guy wasn´t much older than him! Just took over a while ago and with all this shit happen now…It just wasn´t his fault…

“Thank you. I will just get my stuff. How long will it take to get here.?”

“Half an hour, the traffic isn´t that bad.”

“I will be ready then.”

He ended the call only to see that he got a new Text message from Mike. _He knows_ , it said probably meaning, that the poor guy had an encounter with the bear. Hopefully he wasn't scared shitless and would continue to work there.

 _Thanks. He didn’t do anything, right?_ He answered.

After that he slowly made his way to the bathroom to freshen up a bit before his boss arrived.

“Looks like I might surprise Golden Freddy today.” If he not already knew.

 

 

The doorbell rang the exact moment he left the bathroom.

Opening the door he saw his boss. Saying that he looked stressed was an understatement. The guy looked like he hadn't slept in days.

“I'm just picking up my stuff. Than we can leave”

He just nodded, but didn’t make any move to enter his little apartment. Jeremy grabbed his bag, making sure that he didn’t forget anything and together they made their way to the small parking lot in front of the building.

The black Mercedes parked there looking so out of place between all the small cars that most of the students could only afford. Jeremy belonging to the few who were still dependent of public transports.

“Have a seat,” he said and pointed to the front, “Sorry but it is a bit messy in there at the moment.”

Jeremy could see what he meant; piles of documents littered the whole back seats. Were those all things that had to do with the restaurant? This place seemed to have more problems than he imagined…

“Never thought what I get myself into, as I started this job…” he began as they left. “If this continuous I have to close that place down…Hopefully the police get those bastards.”

“Me too…”

His boss looked like he wanted to say more, but didn´t know how to begin. He struggled for a while before he said: “…your accident…it was one of them, right? You can be honest with me, unless those incompetent managers, I will not blame it on you.”

Surprised Jeremy looked at him.

“Don´t worry, I don´t think the others suspect something at the moment. Could you just promise me something?”

“What is it?”

“I want to know what is going on. I want to understand why this is happening and I believe that you could help me with that.”

“You seem to know an awful lot,” Jeremy laughed.

“I´m your boss that is my job,” he grinned.

“Well, I´m actually as clueless as you, but if I find something out…”

“You tell me? This place is turning into something out of a nightmare. And this is definitely not what I wanted.”

“I promise.” It may not be the best job in the world, but no one deserved something like this. It was probably a miracle that no actual death had occurred yet…

“Just be careful.”

It was weird, but Jeremy thought that there was more to his words than he let on.

They drove on the property of Freddy Fazbear and stopped right in the front of the restaurant.

“I have urgent matters to attend, so you´re on your own from here. I left the door to the first aid room open, so if you need something you can get it from there.”

That was definitely helpful.

“And just be careful. I don't think that this is over and it would be nice to not have the complete staff in the hospital.”

“I try my best.”

He waved goodbyes and faced the pizzeria.

“So here we are again…”

He took a deep breath and entered the building. Everything looked exactly like the last time he was here. Still it was weird being here on a Saturday.

“I guess the office it is then…”

It would be a long night…and right on cue the phone rings.

“Gee, does this guy have something like a six sense or something?”

He picked it up.

_“H…Hello? Hello?”_

“Hi, long time not heard from each other.”

“Jeremy? I thought you were sick.”

“I am, but well it was an emergency, so I am here now.”

_“No rest for the wicked, huh? Well then I better give you a good briefing, since this is your first time on a weekend.”_

“That would be great.” _You´re lucky actually. The animatronics are mostly inactive through the next two days and you shouldn't be bothered by them very much.”_

“That’s good to hear.”

_“You only have to watch out for the generator as it is a bit unstable during this time. Don’t know why, but other than that, everything should be fine.”_

“I think I can manage that.”

_“If you need help with something just tell me. It's not like I have much to do here at the moment.”_

“Will do. Until then, bye.”

“Bye.”

And with that his shift began. But with nothing moving around it was kind of boring. He used the time to get a few painkillers; his head was literally killing him right now.

Of course there was the option to lie down, his boss would probably approve of that, but with that crazy psychopath's still on the run, he would take no chances. In the worst case they surprised him while he was sleeping.

“Just how could they do so much damage in so little time?” he mumbled laying his head on the table. He wanted so badly to go to sleep.

“That I think I can tell you.” A voice directly in front of him said.

The grimy yellow color giving him away instantly.

“You should be in bed and resting,” Golden Freddy told him.

“My boss needed someone…”

“I know what happened, but still…”

“It’s okay, I’ll survive somehow. What? Are you worried about me?”

“As if.”

“Hahaha you´re a funny guy.“ The meds seemed to be stronger than he thought, under normal circumstances he would have probably cared more about what he was saying to the bear.

“Watch it. If you weren't hurt already I'll would make you experience pain like you never felt before.”

“Sooo~” he slurred, “You know how those guys did get in here and did what they did?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry still no Springy in this chapter, but probably in the next XD


	6. Hidden Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that this chapter wasn´t easy to write...still managed this piece here. I may have to rewrite it in the future though...

Chapter 6: Hidden Secrets

It took Jeremy a while until he didn't look like a complete drunk anymore and for some strange reason, Golden Freddy waited with him. He was irked to say the least, but he didn’t use this situation as an advantage. Just maybe he wasn’t as evil as he thought.

“You finally able to walk a straight line?” he asked.

“I think so. Sorry…”

“You should be careful with those around here. Next time it might be someone who isn't as nice as I am.”

“Nice? If I remember correctly, you slapped me just a while ago…”

“You were annoying.”

“Is that all you…?! Forget it. So what did you find out?”

Arguing with him would be pointless. He was lucky enough to catch him in a good mood, so it was maybe not a good idea to change that.

“There was definitely a leak last night. One of the security doors that should be always closed with exception of an emergency, had been opened. Only for a short while, but it should have been enough for those guys to cause some damage.”

“You believe that it was someone from the staff?”

The chances are definitely there. No surprise if you take into account that most of your coworkers hate this place.”

That was true. Not like he was any better. If it wasn't for all the happenings yesterday, he probably had quit already. But with so many suspects it would take some time to find the right one.

“Which means that we're still at the beginning…with the constantly changing workers at this place it could be anyone. Even someone who isn’t working here anymore.”

“And that is where you will come in.”

“Me?” What was that bear planning now?

“Our programming doesn't allow us to move around as freely as we want to, but you on the other hand…”

“So you want me to go somewhere specific?”

“A few places yes.”

Oh great now he was degraded to errand boy…

“Well I can try, I guess, but at the moment I´m probably not the best help…” he said, pointing to his bandages.

“Don´t worry. You´re not going to do this alone. The others will help you as far as they can of course and you will do the rest. It shouldn´t be too dangerous if you´ll be careful.”

So he would work together with the other animatronics? Regarding the fact that they wanted to kill him over the past week, he wasn´t sure if this was such a good idea. Especially Freddy. He could swear that the bear was out for him…

But his golden counterpart seemed to be like the boss of this place, so he would be safe, right?

“I don´t have a choice, do I?”

“As long as you are here…no. And it looks like your supervisor isn´t going to let you go so soon either…”

“What do you mean?”

What was he getting at? Of course he needed him, as long as there was no new substitute, but other than that?

“You´re pretty dense, you know that?”

Okay now he felt insulted…

 

 

Golden Freddy left him a while after, leaving his cryptic words behind. They would meet up again later that night, after Jeremy had rested up a bit. What exactly he had planned, Jeremy wasn´t sure of, but it would probably get him into trouble…

But until then he had to do his job. Repeating the events from last night was definitely not something that he wanted to do. So he had to be observant and had to react to every slight change on the cameras. If just his head wasn´t pounding that much…

“A coffee would be nice…”

Slowly he switched through the different cameras: the hallways, the party room, the prize corner…the music box still playing his tune, it was probably okay to leave it alone now…and another hallway…wait…! He almost jumped out of his chair. He switched back, but everything looked the same…

“No I definitely did not imagine this!”

There was something! A movement, he was sure of it and he had to act now, or they would be gone again! Maybe he could get one or two of the animatronics to help him one the way. If just the world would stop spinning for a moment…

Cursing his concussion he stumbled forward using the walls as a support. In his current state he wouldn´t be able to defend himself, but maybe he could trick them.

From his location any intruder should be unable to see him, as long as he didn’t want them to.

At least that was what he hoped. With his luck streak slowly fading into nonexistence it was quite obvious that nothing would go as planned as long as he was involved…

Carefully he moved around the building, talking in everything about his surroundings, but nothing seemed out of order. Was it really just his imagination playing tricks on him?

Maybe it was best to just go back or…

Something slammed into his body sending him sprawling across the floor. Damn! He should have known it! It was a trap. All this was just a preparation to get him away from the office. And he, of course, fell for it.

“Looks like that warning from yesterday wasn’t enough for our little night guard here.” The same voice as the guy with the Freddy mask. His face uncovered this time, but still hidden in the shadows. If he could just take a step forward…

“Sorry but we don't have time to play today. So get out of my way or I will have to shoot you.”

He could see the metallic gleam of the gun through the darkness that was now directed at him and Jeremy had no doubts that he would kill him, if he didn’t get on his feet right now.

But that was actually the problem here. He couldn’t get up. Every last bit of strength that he might have possessed a moment ago was gone now. All he could do was crawl and that was probably not fast enough for his attacker.

“Look at you. How pathetic is that? Maybe I should just relieve you from your pain.”

Jeremy hadn't even noticed that, through their struggle ,they had entered a completely unknown hallway, at least to him. No camera footage had ever covered this place…

“Say goodbye to this world.”

He pulled the trigger.

At that exact moment everything went crazy. Something heavy broke through a boarded up door and attacked the man just in the right time, as the bullets was fired changing its course just enough that it barely missed Jeremy’s head colliding with the wall behind him.

“What the hell?! Get off of me you fucking abomination!”

He tried to get hold of his gun again, but to no avail. The animatronic, at this point it couldn’t be anything else, had his arm in an iron grip, almost at the point of breaking his bones.

“Get…out…!” it hissed, his voice dangerously low.

“Make me…” the man spat his face now clearly visible. He couldn’t be more than a few years older than him, thirty at best, with dirty blond hair and a sharp face that some may have found attractive.

“Your choice,” was the answer as his fist lands in his face over and over again. Smashing it to a bloody pulp.

Is he actually killing him? Literally breaking into cold sweat, Jeremy tried his best to get away from the scene only resulting in pushing over an old bucket creating quite lot of noise and white eyes focusing on him.

“Shit…“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy should get on his feet now, just saying.


	7. Damage Prevention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s chapter 7 and Jeremy and Springy finally have a conversation with eachother...sorry I´m always stretching my stories so much...

Chapter 7: Damage Prevention

Jeremy pushed himself up and ran in the other direction. The sound of metallic feet on the old floor echoing in his ears reminding him that this new animatronic was right behind him. He had to be faster! And somehow he found the strength. And then, for a split of a second, the sound stopped and then something heavy pushed him down on the floor again. The animatronic had jumped right into him, pinning him to the floor with no means of escape.

“You can't run from me…”

The smell that that thing emitted was unbearable. Like something rotten or decaying…

“Please…” he croaked out…breathing slowly becoming an issue.

“You're that night guard, right? The one Freddy’s been rambling about? What where you trying to accomplish in getting shot?”

“It was a surprise…I didn't know he was…”

“Don't make me laugh. Your kind is not allowed to leave the office after midnight. What? You thought you will be a hero on taking those guys on by yourself?”

This guy was definitely not someone to mess with. Even Golden Freddy looked like a cute little Teddy compared to him…If he would just get off of him. With Stars already dancing in front of his eyes it would only be a matter of a few minutes before je would pass out...

“Are you in pain?” The movement felt like he was chuckling, “I bet you are. What would happen if I just kill you here and now?”

Oh god, please no.

“But you see...the others had sworn to help you, even if they hated your guts, they would swallow their pride and do what they were told to do, but guess what. They never came to me. Old _Springtrap_ , rotting away in his prison cell. They have all forgotten about me, like a bad dream that would vanish if you just stopped thinking about it. Well I will make them remember me.

And you my dear friend will help me with this. All you have to do is to obey.”

Was that guy serious? One of them was already thrashed and he just thought about his dispute with the others?

“What? Cat got your tongue? ANSWER ME!”

“Why should I?!” he screamed having enough of this monologue, “All I want is those bastards locked away in a prison cell! I'm not interested in any of your games! If you have such a problem with the others then you better speak with them yourself!”

“You think it is that easy? The last time I saw them, they locked me into that fucking room!”

“Maybe they had a good reason?“ Jeremy didn't care anymore if today was his last day the so be it.

“They probably had more than one…but because they messed up that whole killing thing they couldn’t get rid of me as easy as they thought.”

“They tried to kill you?”

“Tried is the wrong word here…”

“What do you mean?” Jeremy was completely confused.

“That doesn't concern you. All you have to do is to be a nice little night guard and follow my orders.”

“As if…”

“You don’t seem to understand the significance of your decision. Do you really think that you will get help from the old bear? The only reason that you are still alive is because you are quite useful to him. But as far as I know he found himself a new pawn for his plan, he probably has already forgotten about you.”

“A new pawn?” The gears in his head began to work, as he tried to comprehend what Springtrap just said. He couldn’t have …could he?

The smiling face of Mike appeared before him. Did he unknowingly lead the poor guy to his demise? He just wanted that he delivered a message, but was that all, that really happened?

Did Golden Freddy used this opportunity to get himself another helper against those bastards?

He hoped not…

Now he regretted to not have called him in person, hopefully he was alright…

“Guess I gave you enough stuff to think about? Don't worry, your little friend is alive if that is what you are worried about, but if you want to keep it that way, you better start doing what I say.”

“Alright…what do you want?” Jeremy groaned out, his consciousness slowly slipping away.

“That’s more like it. Wasn't so hard to do, right?”

He stood up, giving Jeremy finally room to breathe again. With the heavy weight gone he was already feeling better. Getting in a more comfortable sitting position he looked up and took in the whole display of Springtrap.

That guy was just awful to look at. He looked like he would fall apart any minute with his metal parts rusted on the joints and the deep holes that gave a good insight to the endoskeleton and all the other parts, like wires, that hold him together.

How he was still able to function was a mystery.

“So? What is it that you want?” he asked him.

“Not much, you just continue doing what you were doing and report everything that you see or hear to me. Even you should be able to do this without messing it up.”

“You want me to spy on them?”

“See? That wasn't so hard to understand.”

That would get complicated, because double-crossing Golden Freddy was probably not the best idea. Not that it was any better if he did it the other way around with Springtrap…or both…

He was so fucked…

“Anything specific that you want to know?”

“All that is happening now and, because you asked so nicely, everything that you can find about an incident that happened here a few years ago. Something about a bite…”

That was a lot he asked for…maybe now would be a good time to work somewhere else?

 

 

Jeremy didn't know what to do. On one side he was happy to be still alive, but on the other side he felt guilty for betraying the others. Not that he had forgotten about Mike…

He was sorry for whatever happened to him and that was mostly the reason for his decision in the end. He would get both of them out of this mess in one piece…somehow…

“Maybe I should have punched him in the face instead of talking the job offer…” he murmured.

“Who?” A voice asked, startling him. He looked up from his desk and came face to face with two bunny animatronics that somehow came in his office without making a noise.

“Ehhhh…hello?” He waved his hand slightly. He had seen a lot of those two over the past week.

“Speaking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, you know that?” Toy Bonnie spoke and turned to Bonnie: “I’m still not sure about this guy. Is Fred really serious about him being able to help us? He looks like a total looser.”

“Be nice. At the moment we need any help that we can get.”

“But still…”

“Is there anything you need?...just asking.” He interrupted them. Getting their attention is maybe not the best idea, but sitting here and watch them rambling about him wasn't so pleasant either.

“Yes. Actually Freddy wanted us to get you. He said you would probably forget about your appointment with him.”

And that was exactly what he had done.

“Looks like that ring a bell. Well, we better get going before he get's impatient again. You don’t want to face him on one of his moods, believe me.”

Together they made their way to one of the party rooms, where Golden Freddy stood at the end of a large table. Surrounded by all the other animatronics that he had learned to fear. Except for the Puppet, he was nowhere to be found.

“Took you long enough…” the bear grumbled and turned his attention back to the whole group.

“As I was saying, all this madness has to be stopped now or we will face our demise sooner than any of us had anticipated. And you…” he looked at Jeremy, “You will help us with this. You’re come to meet this people first hand so you know of the danger that they pose if we don’t stop them. Until now we only count one temporary loss, but if this continuous than it wouldn’t be long until someone dies for real. This will be the end of this restaurant and our existents.”

“What exactly happens to you?” Jeremy asked.

“We are getting scrapped.”

“Oh…”


	8. Conflicts of Conscience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of conversations in this one, but I hope it doesn´t bother you too much, as it is important for the future chapters.

Chapter 8: Conflicts of Conscience

 

This was absolutely crazy.

Soon after the meeting ended and Jeremy went back to his office to gather his things. It was almost time for the end of his shift and his boss would probably pick him up again.

The meeting was mostly about planning and to capture the intruders, which made it even stranger that no one had noticed the break in this night. Or that Springtrap got out for that matter…

What was this? A weird game that they are playing to get back at him? And what was about the way the others were eying him? He felt like some sort of a tourist attraction and he didn´t liked it one bit. Golden Freddy might be their boss, but the others had their plans too and it had something to do with him…

“Maybe I´m thinking too much into it…?”

For now all he wanted was to get back into his bed and forget about everything that had happened last night.

And right on cue he heard the rattling of keys at the front door. Finally free.

“Damn you look worse than last night…” As if his boss was one to talk. If possible the bags under his eyes looked even bigger today.

“Well I survived the night so I guess I´m good for now.”

“Still you better get some rest. I´m sorry to put you through this, but I´m already in contact with a substitute so it should be only one or two nights more…”

“Don´t worry I´ll manage somehow.”

Jeremy cast a last look back, almost jumping out of his skin as he saw Springtrap standing there in the doorway. Luckily the other hadn´t seen him yet. He nodded at him, before disappearing again.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah sorry, just…tired that´s all.”

“Then I better get you back home.”

 

He didn´t want to.

After sleeping almost the entire day away, going to work seemed like a really bad idea. His head was a little bit better, but there were still moments when he got the feeling the world was spinning around him and that he wanted to vomit.

But still, his boss promised him two whole weeks off with double payment, if he could help him out just a bit longer…And man did he needed that money. And with the hope to not see that place for so long he was unable to decline.

“Just a few days…”

Taking another painkiller he made himself comfortable on his couch. Half an hour left before his boss would be here and so much he would do instead…

Closing his eyes just for a moment he didn´t even notice as he drifted into sleep once again. Just to awoke again to the doorbell. Just how was he able to last the whole night?

“Just a moment.”

Getting himself presentable again he answered the door.

“Good evening. Ready for work?” He tried to smile, but it didn´t really work out, the problems with the restaurant just keep piling up…

“Actually…no, but I try my best,” Jeremy answered truthfully.

“I know what you mean. Do you mind, if we sit down for a second?”

Shaking his head he leaded him to the living room: “I´m sorry for the mess…didn´t really had time to clean up…”

“Don´t worry, my apartment looks even worse.”

“So…what is it you wanted to talk about?”

He just looked at Jeremy for a moment, as if to make sure that he was actually there. His face a neutral mask as he struggled to get the words out.

“It happened again, right?” Jeremy guessed.

“Yes…” He took a deep breath before he continued: “Lisa, one of the waitresses, she got attacked on her way back this evening…She is still in hospital, but…her chances for survival are slim…If that happens…then those guys won…but even if we close down now…would it be enough to stop them?”

“What about the police?”

“They do what they can, but without a proper lead they are pretty much helpless…”

That was bad. It seemed that Springtrap´s actions yesterday had done nothing to scare them away. And if that woman died, everything would be for naught…

“So we continue and hope that everything will be fine?”

“For now…Believe me I´m not feeling well about the whole situation as much as you do. All the managers of my father are pressuring me to shut down all the restaurants and I would probably had done this already, but…”

“You want to know who is behind this?” Jeremy finished his sentence.

“Yes. We will never be as close to them as we are now.”

That was all good, but was it really worth the risk? Human lives were at stake…

“How long do we have?”

“They gave me a week…If Lisa dies before that we even have less…I know that it is not much, but would you maybe help me to figure all this out? I know how much it is to ask of you, but I promise, that I will never bother you again, if we can´t figure something out until then.”

Great. Now he had to report to Golden Freddy, Springtrap and his boss? At least he was human and even so he was blackmailing him as the others did, he had not tried to kill him yet. That was definitely a good sign. But would he believe him, if he told him about everything that had happened yet? Probably not.

“Well I see what I can do…” He already dug his own grave with giving in to the animatronics, disappointing a third person couldn´t make this situation any worse, right?... He was so fucked

 

 

They would meet again after his shift was over and he will probably tell him everything that had happened lately. Even if he didn´t believe him, at least he had talked with someone about it. But for now he had to make sure that he survived the night.

“Let´s see who I ran into first…”

He really didn´t wanted to meet any of them, but when you´re in such a small space there was nothing you could do about it and so he prepared himself for the worst and went to his office. The Computer was running and everything was in place like always. Still he had not seen or heard from his colleague.

After what he had learned from Springtrap he had contacted him right away, but all of his tries were in vain. Not once had he answered him. But if anything was wrong, his boss would have told him about it, right, being neck deep in this shit together.

“Or he just didn´t want me to worry…”

Whatever it was, he will have to speak to Mike in person if he ever wants figure out what had happened.

“Look at you, speaking to yourself again…Your sanity set aside, I wonder if you will be a help to me or just a burden…” a voice spoke in front him, the sound of static cutting some of his words short.

“Springtrap.” He didn´t even bothered to lift his head knowing that he was the only one here at the moment.

A slight huffing sound was heard and suddenly he found himself face to face with the animatronic. He actually got on his knees to be on his eye level.

“Look. I know that you probably want to be somewhere else at the moment, but you are my only ally at the moment and as that I need you to focus here for a moment. All I want is that you tell me what happened yesterday. Do you understand?”

“Yeah yeah…”

And then he told him everything. He should have felt bad about it, but it was more like he was viewing a scene from afar, like he wasn´t really involved in it.

 


	9. Doing what can be done

Chapter 9: Doing what can be done

No one was bothering him. For the last two hours he just sat there, staring at the screens, but none of the animatronics showed their face. This was probably the first time that he felt like he was completely alone in this building. His head thanked him for that. Being able to relax for the first time after the accident.  
He leaned back after checking all the relevant cameras, closing his eyes. A little nap would be okay, but he was too afraid that something happened during that time…  
Why were so many „people“ depending on him? He was just the night guard and not some kind of superhero…  
“They have given up…” a voice startled him, bringing him back to the here and now. This time it was the puppet. Jeremy never had the chance to see him completely, so he was quite surprised to see how big he really was. After not seeing his face for a while he was almost sure that he had get wrecked too.  
He looked sad as he entered the office, his arm hanging limp from his side.  
“Who?”  
“The others. This time it happened during the day time. None of the employees should have noticed it yet, but Foxy and Toy Freddy…well they will not be able to perform for a while…”  
“Shit…” Could this guys even be stopped?   
“And they left something for you.”  
The puppet handed him a small envelope.  
“What do they want from me now?” Angry he ripped it open, a small and plain white card calling into his hands. You will die, was written on it, well that was nothing new. They had threaten him since their first meeting, but until now were unable to actually do it…  
“Anything else?”he asked as he crumbled the piece of paper in his hands and throw it in the garbage bin.  
“No, they were actually quite stealthy about it this time…and one human was attacked. You probably already heard about it?”  
“Yes, my boss told me. If she dies they close this place down.”  
“So I've heard,” the Puppet said, “And they will make sure that this actually happens. They have every right to I guess.”  
“What do you mean?” How did he have that information?  
“I’m one of the oldest here. I guess I should start right at the beginning? You are part of these nightmares now and I guess it is only fair if you know what had happened here so long ago. Maybe then you understand…“  
This was probably one of this once in a lifetime chances. He was willing to tell him what happened even though he probably did it without letting the others know though. And hadn’t Springtrap asked about a past happening too?  
“Does this has anything to do with a bite?” he asked, hoping that the answer was yes.   
“It actually does…Where did you hear about it? No one was allowed to talk about it and as far as I know that information never reached public ears…”  
“I've overheard a conversation between the animatronics…sorry.” Jeremy lied; hoping that he didn’t heard the slight quiver in his voice.  
“Is that so?”  
No he definitely didn’t believe him…Just what is it with all those animatronics and their human like behavior?! This one seemed even worse than Golden Freddy…  
“Well I guess we can discuss this at another time…for now let me tell you a bit about this place.”  
“Okay, just let me…” he shoved all the useless stuff to the side of the table offering the puppet enough room to sit down.  
“Thank you, it is rare for someone to be this considerate.”  
“I try my best,” he smiled.  
He made himself comfortable, guessing that it will probably take some time, one eye still on the monitors just in case   
“It all started over ten years ago….”

…this pizzeria and a few sister locations had just opened their doors. We were only a handful of animatronics at this time and business was running quite smoothly. Not like today…  
Well it was at exactly that time that a family booked a party at this location here. Nothing out of the ordinary as far as I could tell, but with them the problems began…

“So it was human failure?”  
After all that happened he would have guessed that something supernatural must have been the cause.  
“Yes. If we just had been a bit more observant at that point. Maybe we could have stopped all the suffering that had followed after…But let me continue…”

…it was the last party on that day…a Friday if I remember correctly. The staff had just finished decorating the room, bringing us into position, as group of kids stormed into the building. No one had noticed them yet, although it was quite common that nonregistered groups, mostly teenagers, entered the building and mixed with the other party guests to have some fun.  
They had a look around the room giving us weird looks before hiding in one of the backrooms. They were only children, no older than thirteen so non of us really spared them a second thought. It was against our programming to hurt them and as long as the they weren't causing any trouble they had every right to be here. Even the management didn't got disturbed by this, seeing this as a kind of advertising for this place.   
And so the first guests arrived. A young boy was celebrating his eight birthday, so of course a lot of children came with him. It was so much fun…everyone was laughing and like every day we put up a show that left them mesmerized until we were finished.  
…the party came to an end…that was when the other kids showed up again…  
At first they mostly stood around, watching the others. And then the young boy just left the side of his parents…it was just a moment, but it was enough for him to get himself cornered by the other children. They were trouble right from the start…  
At first they were just pushing him around but…

“Why didn’t you help him?” Jeremy asked interrupting the story.  
“We were not allowed to leave the stage….I had to watch all of it and hope that his parents would do something about it, but…”  
“They didn’t notice.”  
“They were speaking to a group of other parents not even realizing what was happening behind their backs…”

…and all we did was continuing to perform…  
The boy was brave, he didn’t cry or anything, but he was unable to defend himself against a whole group, so he just kept still, probably hoping that they would get bored and left him alone…but they didn’t. As they saw that they wouldn’t get a reaction out of the boy, they picked him up. Carrying him to the stage.  
This was probably the first time that the grownups noticed that something was wrong. But at this point it was too late….before even one of them could react, they had already shoved the poor boy down Fredbear's throat…  
He must have been deadly afraid.

“What about that Fredbear character?” This was actually the first time that he had heard about him.  
“Of course he stood still, knowing full well what would happen otherwise.”  
“But that’s not the end of the story, isn't it?” This was no reason to go on a murder spree.  
“Of course not…”

…the thing is, Fredbear's suit was special. He wasn’t the only one of course, but this isn't relevant for this part…  
Anyway, under normal circumstances it was possible for a human to wear the suit like a costume. Through spring locks it was possible for a body to fit in, but it didn’t really serve that purpose quite well. The spring locks were very vulnerable to moisture, releasing on the tiniest bit of exposure...so I guess you know what that meant?  
The moment he was shoved inside, the little guy panicked and he began to cry…

“Oh my god…don’t tell me…”  
“Yes, sadly it was enough. The springs came loose…Fredbear's jaws crushed down in his little head, destroying his frontal lope. The poor thing died soon after in the hospital...”  
“Damn…”  
“Everyone tried his best to keep the story undercover and until now you are probably the only one, except for the party guests to know about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time, the first part. Next chapter will continue where this left off.  
> Also the story will get a lot darker with the next chapters. The story has to earn its rating, right :D


	10. Every Story has a beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part of the story.

Chapter 10: Every Story has a beginning

“What happened next? Did the parents of the boy start some sort of vendetta?” Jeremy asked.  
“Your almost right on that one, but because all of them were under aged minors the parents had to take responsibility. Of course they wanted it to look like a terrible accident and that not the children but the restaurant was to blame…There were so many trials to find the guilty party that after a while it was decided to pay a certain amount of money and everyone should keep quiet about it.  
At least that was how they planned it.”  
“It never worked out that way, huh?”  
“Thinks like that never do. The brother of the boy, who coincidentally worked at that restaurant at the time, took it upon himself to take revenge…He took one of the spring lock suits and lured the responsible children into a back room one by one. Torturing and killing all of them…Not that anyone ever found out that it was him.”  
“But you know,” pointed Jeremy out.  
“Of course I do. As I was the one to find his corpse.”  
“What?”  
“I told you of the spring lock failure, right? All the blood took its toll. His body was literally crushed. He must have experienced horrible pain before his death…I hid the suit, as I was unable to get the body out…the poor guy just wanted to revenge his brother…maybe I just didn’t wanted him to look like the bad guy. Later the police found the bodies of the children, of course there was no hide nor hair of the killer.”  
“Didn’t the police accuse the brother who also vanished at the same time?”  
“Let’s just say that they believed that he felled victim to same killer, his body hidden away somewhere else.”  
“Probably your doing?” he guessed.  
“It was the least that I could do. And I hoped that this whole thing was soon to be forgotten, but I guess I was wrong…I don't know who these guys are that are terrorizing us right now, but they must be related to that murdered children…”  
That made sense; also it was a bit weird that they waited so long for it though. There were still some pieces that just didn’t seem to fit, but at least he understood their motive. His boss would be happy too as he seemed even less informed than him. And then there was something else…  
“Hey,” he began, “That suit that the older brother used. Which one was it?”  
“We called that one Spring Bonnie. Along with Fredbear they were the very first models that were allowed to perform. Both of them having a warm yellow color.”  
“Yellow?”  
That couldn’t be right…impossible…  
“Th…that Fredbear character wouldn’t be…?”  
“Yes you met him already, he is also now known as Golden Freddy. After all that happened…I guess you can understand his reasoning for not calling himself that anymore.”  
But that could only mean that Springtrap…shit he definitely had to speak with him right now!  
“This comes as quite a surprise…” he muttered.  
“I know, but it is better if you understand it. Even if it is too late now…”  
“There has to be a way to stop this. Yeah their children were murdered here, but they don't have the right to do all of this here. I mean, it's not your fault.”  
“If you think so.” he smiled.  
“I just have to talk to a few people. Maybe we figure it out.”  
“I wish you luck with that.” The Puppet said his goodbye and returned to his Box, leaving Jeremy finally alone.  
“Now I have to find that rabbit...he better not be hiding somewhere…”

Surprisingly he found him back at the room that he was locked in before. Slumped against a wall and seemingly asleep.  
“Hey!...uh…Springtrap? You awake?”  
His eyes instantly open as he fixicated them on Jeremy.  
“I'm surprised to see you here. I guess this means that you have something to tell me?”  
“More or less, you see the puppet told me the whole story about this place…the bite that you mentioned…and of course what happened to you…”  
“Not a pretty sight, huh? My body is still in here if you want to have a look.” The animatronic grinned.  
“I think I pass.” The last what he wanted tonight was to see a rotting corpse….at least that explained the horrid smell that he constantly emitted.  
“So…the reason that I'm here is that you are probably the only connection between the happening ten years ago and all that shit that is happen now. You killed these kids…and those guys are probably relatives that want revenge on the culprit…and you might know the identities of a few of them.”  
“Looks like your brain is still working after that little beating they gave you...of course I know them. Seen them on court almost every time, trying to wiggle themselves out of this whole affair…god I hated them. Didn't know that guy from yesterday though. Probably one of the younger ones that couldn't attend at that time…”  
It was weird seeing him speak about all of this without showing any kind of emotion. His hate most likely unbroken even after all those years.  
“And what do you intent to do now, Mr. Detective Night Guard? They won't stop just by telling them. Those guys only understand one language.”  
“I don't know actually. As far as I know most of the people and animatronics have already given up hope…and the ones who are willing to help are probably not enough…”  
“You ever considered to fight fire with fire? They think they are safe, while committing all those crimes, but what about hitting them there where it hurts most? I know most of the persons involved in the case, maybe it is time to show them that the world hadn’t forgotten about them?”

 

The words still ring in his ears as he left the restaurant that morning. Spring gave him some good ideas where to start, he just needed to overcome his fears of what would happen, if he messed this up…They already promised to kill him meaning that he probably hadn’t had that much time…  
And what about his well deserved break? Was he even able to take it? He most likely had to leave the city and go undercover for that time…not what he understood under a „vacation“…  
“You look worse every time I see you…I’m sorry for putting you through all this…”  
His boss was standing at the entrance, arms crossed.  
“At least nothing bad happened this night. My headaches are almost gone too.” And that was true. Through all the talking he hadn’t noticed it at first, but he was feeling a lot better now.  
“That’s good to hear.”  
“And I might found out a bit about our culprit. You might be surprised.” He laughed. After all this drama it was nice to talk to a human being again.  
“Well then…how about I treat you to a good breakfast? I believe both of us could need something to eat.”  
And about that he was right. Jeremy’s stomach was growling in an instant.  
“Then we better get going.”  
His boss looked truly happy as he lead him outside. Like last time he took a last look back just like the last time to see Springtrap lurking in the shadows. His face an unreadable mask as he watched the two men leave the building.  
He really had to ask him about that the next time he sees him. Maybe he was afraid that he would be found out?  
“I know a place just a few blocks from here,” his boss said, “Nothing fancy, but it has a homey atmosphere.”  
“That sounds great sir.”  
“Please drop the sir. We are almost at the same age right? Just Mathew is fine.”  
“Okay…uh Mathew?”  
“That sounds better. Well Jeremy it is nice to meet you.” He hold out his hand.  
Was his bo…Mathew really considering him as some kind of friend? Awkwardly he took it.  
“Jeremy. Likewise…”


	11. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Writers block is a bitch latley...

Chapter 11: Investigation

The place wasn’t half bad in Jeremy’s opinion. It was kind of cozy even if it couldn’t make you forget that you were still at a public place. And Mathew was paying so he wouldn’t raise any complains. And it‘s been a while since he had a proper breakfast.

“Just choose what you want.” Mathew offered.

And that he did, taking almost half of the menu because he couldn’t decide.

“Sorry,” he said after they had taken their seats.

“Don’t worry, it's my treat. After everything you've done it’s the least that I can do.”

“So I guess it’s my turn now…” Jeremy began. He would tell him as much as he could, leaving out the fact that the animatronics were more or less sentient though. They had enough to worry about as it was no need to add that to list. For now at least.

 

 

“I never knew…I mean yes I heard about that story but my dad never really shared the details about it...” Mathew said after Jeremy finished his report. He didn’t look surprised though.

“Damn if this is really the case then we are in a lot of trouble…But why now? Wouldn’t it have been more of an impact if they did it directly after the murder? None of this makes any sense…”

“I thought the same, but I have no idea how to figure out their plan right now…I've got some ideas, but I need more time…”

“You’re really thinking of skipping that free week that I promise you? Even after all of this?”

“Sounds crazy, I know, but right now would probably be a mistake to go away.” Not to mention that murder threat that he got…

“I don’t know if I can approve of that…Normally you should at least rest up at home until your better or the doctor says otherwise…“

“Don’t worry. I try to keep out of harm’s way. And I don’t think that I could relax now anyway. With everything that’s going on it would be a bad decision to take a break now. Who knows what we could miss.”

Mathew took a sip of his coffee: “I take your word for that, but please tell me if it’s getting too much. You’re not indebted to this company in any way, please remember that you can stop at any time.”

“Thanks.”

He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to do this until the bitter end, but it was good to know that he hadn’t to do it if he had doubts.

“On a good note, Lisa is out of danger that means the restaurant won’t be closed just yet, but they will have a closer eye on things now. If something happens I probably won’t be able to stall it again. Just keep that in mind, whatever you are planning.” He didn’t ask him what it was and that was probably for the better. Springtrap made it very clear that he didn’t wanted anyone to interfere.

“I will.”

If push comes to shove he hadn’t anything to loose, he just had to remind himself of that, although it was a completely different matter for all the others that had asked him for help…

 

 

“Are you sure that you want to work today? You’ve been there already for seven days straight.” Mathew looked at him worried after Jeremy said his goodbyes telling him that they would see each other in the evening.

“Just today. I promise if nothing important comes up I will take a break on Thursday and Wednesday. Not that he was planning to stay away from the restaurant, but he didn’t have to tell him that just yet.

“If you say so…you know that I can never make that up to you? Just…if you need anything, just tell me.”

“I will, thank you.” Having him on his side will definitely come in handy in the future. As long as nothing went wrong that is…

“I will pick you up on the usual time. Until then.” Mathew waved his hand on last time before climbing into his car and driving away. The man was still quite a mystery to Jeremy, especially if you took into account that he was way too friendly with him. Maybe he was just lonely considering the fact that he didn’t seem to have a lot of time on his hands with all the problems that he was dealing with. Or was it something different? He remembered the words that Spring said to him, but he couldn’t quite understand what he meant…

Not that he had any time to think about it now. He got a list of names in his pocket that he had to check. All of it persons that had a link to the murdered children. If the presumption of the robot was right, all those people should still live around here and maybe Jeremy would recognize one of them as one of his attackers and maybe figuring out what would happen next.

A lot of work for only one person and only a few hours before he had to go back to work, but he could at least target like the first three people on the list that lived near his current location.

“Elly Wells…Robert Baker…Brandon Wright…” he read. Looks like they will be it for today and their homes were relatively close. Maybe he would be able to get all the information that he needed before the day was over…

 

 

“Miss Wells? I'm sorry, but I don’t know anything about her. We just moved here you know? All I know is that there was a terrible car accident and that the rest of the family decided to move to another country…” an elderly woman informed him.

It was the right address but after seeing an unfamiliar name tag on the mail box he decided that it wouldn’t hurt anybody if he asked.

“That’s okay thank you.”

That was one person less on his list, not that he had wished for her to die…

“The next one it is I guess…

Robert Baker, unless Ely he was still alive and kicking, although that kicking might be the wrong word here. He was sitting in a wheelchair, surrounded by his children Jeremy presumed and was telling them one story after another. Could such a man really be behind all the latest tragedy? In most cases it was always the one that no one suspected and he shouldn't let himself be fooled by that, but at least he didn’t belong to that group of attackers. He made a quick note in his paper before finally switching the last one. The afternoon was almost over and he really wanted to just be done with it. He was dead tired because he hadn’t slept and he wasn’t even sure anymore if any of this would help the restaurant.

That was when he first saw the shadow that loomed across the Street almost hidden in a small alley. For a moment he thought that it was a trick of light, but as he saw that it moved much too smoothly deeper into the darkness he knew that he definitely didn’t imagine it. Maybe a beggar?

He didn’t really think much of it. It was a normal occurrence in this town. And most of them were harmless as long as no one bothered them.

So Brandon Wright it was at last.

His son was one of the murder victims. That fact alone gave him enough reason to despise that place, but there was one little problem…Springtrap didn’t know his complete address only the street and of course it had to be one of the largest that the City had to offer…

“Great…there is no way that I find him without asking around…” And even then the chances were quite slim that he would find him. Maybe he should try a different one from his list first and come back here later, when he had more informations?

Spring wouldn’t be happy about it, but for now there was nothing else he could do…

“So…who is next?” he mumbled, his eyes practically glued to his piece of paper as he turned around and ran, of course, straight into another person…

“Oh, I'm sorry, I…”

A hand was pressed to his mouth before he even had a chance to finish his sentence. His brain quickly realizing that something was more than wrong, he tried to get away from the grip. It was only one this time, he should be able to get away from him, right? He wasn’t even sure, if he belonged to same group that attacked him before, but it was definitely no random stranger.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t struggle so much…” A rough voice whispered into his war. Yes he knew that one…

Which could only mean that they were following him around the whole time. They were two, so that meant that the third one was probably the one that Springtrap got a while back…

“You might've been lucky until now. But this ends now.”

The man in front pulled out a gun aiming directly at Jeremy’s heart.

“You’re coming with us now. If you call for help I will shoot you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Jeremy is in real trouble now...


	12. Without Rhyme or Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...time surely flies lately. Everytime I look at the date it´s like wtf happened with that last month, is it really over already?!  
> And then I see the date that my stories are last updated and I´m like damn I really should do something about it. So here we are finally with a new chapter :D

_“Your actually quite lucky. There was one more applicant for the job, but he didn´t show up so I guess…congratulation! You are now part of Freddie´s family.” An enthusiastic manager welcomed him probably happy that someone really was dumb enough to take such an underpaid job…_

_Jeremy was still not sure why he was here. Was this really what he wanted? Sure it was mostly to please his sister and all the other people that cared about him, but there was one thing that they couldn´t dictate. To be more precise: Just because he was applying for a job here doesn´t mean that he had to take the one that they wanted._

Something was not right…

Also it would be easy to blame Mathew on this one that dirty thief had probably nothing to do with it…He couldn´t exactly place it, but it felt like the time when he had to watch his brother being munched by this fucking bear…Was it Jeremy? He had to admit that the young man reminded him of his sibling.

Both of them had the same kind of carefree and a bit naïve character traits. Causing him to worry all the time…how he hated that, especially now with his body and soul being trapped in this rotten robot bunny that will finally be his grave…

“If you get yourself killed I will never forgive you!”

But there was nothing he could do. This restaurant was like a prison and all he could do was hoping that everything turned out well in the end…

 

 

The next two hours went by without Jeremy really recognizing what was happening to him. The gun a constant reminder at the back of his skull as he was escorted, to what it felt like, across the whole town before they reached an abandoned warehouse complex that he didn’t even knew existed. No one would ever find him here that was for sure.

“Move!”

He was pushed forward to one of the buildings that were located in the back. By the side of it they prepared this a while ago…

“Welcome to your own personal hell. Complains are unnecessary as you brought this onto yourself,” the guy in Front him laughed. He seemed eager to begin whatever they had planned for him. Dread filling him as he stepped into the darkness. He couldn’t see any external light sources, but still it was bright enough that he could make out the rough interior of the room. It was mostly bare, one lonely table standing in the center and shelves lining up the walls. In the past this was probably an ordinary office room, but now…

“Over there…it is time that we judge your crimes…” He pointed to a lone chain that hung from the ceiling of the room.

What crazy game were they playing?

“You know why we brought you here?” They weren´t expecting an answer and Jeremy wouldn’t give them one. It wouldn’t change their mind on that matter anyway…

Still he wondered who they were exactly. Do they really belonging to the families whose children were murdered so many years ago?

They chained his arms to it, leaving him completely at their mercy.

“Of course you knew,” the person behind him said, “Sitting there and watching that monster tearing him apart. Even though we warned you not to mess with us…God…I can't believe that such a sicko is let near our children…”

Our children?

“Well he won't be for much longer that's for sure.” The other one answered. “How about some fun before we paint the walls red with his blood?”

A lewd smile distorts his features.

But Jeremy didn’t really register it. His thoughts were on a complete different matter. Something about how he said _children_ was just plain wrong. That’s not how a morning father sounds like…and why did they act like the murder of his friend was nothing more than a casualty?

He found his thoughts roughly interrupted as he felt a hand run slowly over his inner thighs up to his zipper. Only for it to be ripped down in one motion.

“Let´s see what that hole of yours is worth.”

Jeremy broke out in cold sweat as he saw that hand lowering itself into his boxer shorts. Twitching as it touched his private parts…not in a caring way though…

Why couldn´t they just kill him? What would they achieve from that?

“Looks like our little friend doesn´t have as much fun as we do,” the man said looking at Jeremy´s still flaccid penis, gripping it a bit too tightly before having his hand wander a bit further.

His fingers were rough, as they began to rub at his entrance. Without any means of lubrication the uncomfortable feeling was just building up. At least he wouldn´t give them the satisfaction that that his body would betray him in the end…

“Ugh…!”

One single finger was shoved inside him. How he would be able to endure more than this, he wasn´t sure.

“Would you look at that? Looks like we got ourselves a virgin here,” the man said laughing, beckoning his partner to take a step closer.

 

How could this be happening?! He was literally squeezed between the two men, feeling their hands on his body, stroking every inch of his skin that they could lay bare. It was a rough touch with fingers that probably had seen a lot of hard work and that doesn´t seem to be unfamiliar with this kind of action.

And still he couldn´t contain that almost insane giggle that build up in his throat. Something snapped inside him and he probably lost it at that moment.

Maybe they weren´t so wrong after all…

 

 

“This is bullshit!”

After hammering against the back door for quite some time without making even a visible dent, Springtrap had to admit to himself that the internal programming of this suit was still working, even after all those years and that it wouldn´t let him leave this place, even in a case of emergency…

He couldn´t explain it, but he just knew that Jeremy was in trouble and if he wouldn´t help him now, he would probably never see him again.

“That looks like quite the predicament,” a voice sounded directly beside him. How this guy was able to get here without him knowing was beyond him, but he was past questioning those weird powers that this guy seemed to have.

“What do you want?” There was no time for one of his never-ending speeches that he seemed to love so much.

The puppet stepped in front of him, looking directly in the eyes.

“You really want to save him?”

“What else does it look like?” This was getting annoying.

“Well…there might be a way, but would you really risk it for someone you barely know?”

What was this now? Why does this guy always have to be so cryptic?

“You mean I can get out?”

“For a short while…yes, but...”

“But what?” Again, there was no time for this.

“…it may cost you your existence…”

The puppet barely brought this words out. The mere thought seemed to disturb him

“Then let´s do it!” Springtrap didn´t even think about it. His soul would never faint as long as it was trapped inside this animatronic body, but this solution might not just help Jeremy, but it could be the solution to finally see his brother again.

That was a sacrifice that he was willing to do…


	13. Something unthinkable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the next chapter is finally here :D  
> At the moment I´m trying to get myself back to update all of my stories in shorter amounts of time again, let´s see how that will work out...

Actually breathing fresh air for the very first time after so many years, he had to admit that it felt quite good. Sadly there was no time to enjoy it. Together with the puppet they had figured out Jeremy´s whereabouts, but it didn´t make his rescue any easier. And yes, they were quite sure that he was in trouble at that point.  
Springtrap wasn´t even sure, that he was able to help him at all on his own, but they only got that one chance and with time against them they couldn´t even inform any of the others in case something happened…  
“Just hold on a bit longer. I will make everyone regret it if they dared to lay their hands on you…”

 

There were fluids dripping out of every possible opening his body owned staining his clothes and the floor beneath him. Jeremy was surprised that he was still able to feel anything after everything that they had done to him. And it was even more surprising that they suddenly stopped, leaving him hanging here for god knows how long.  
They were quite eager to kill him just a while ago so their sudden change of heart gave him enough reasons to worry. Just what were they planning now? Why couldn´t they just kill him like intended?!  
Sadly his chains hadn´t loosen a bit, making it still impossible to try to escape.  
“Just what´s going on here?”  
Right on cue the door opened again, revealing his two kidnappers who didn´t even tried to hide their identity anymore. Looks like they were pretty sure that he wouldn´t get out here alive…  
Not that it would hat helped him much. It where the same persons that had attacked him before and that Springtrap couldn’t remember their faces from one of the court Sessions. But other than that…  
It was just weird. Nothing seemed to fit considering those guys…  
Could he even be sure that they belonged to the family? Not once had they mentioned the Personal lost of one of the children…  
Just what was he missing here?  
The taller one stepped up to him and regarded him with disgust: “We decided to make your death as painful as possible.” A knife appeared in his right Hand, “Any last wishes before I skin you alive?”  
“You’re after the wrong persons. Killing innocents won't bring the children back.”  
“That may be true, but their parents will sleep a lot more calmly when that rotten place is closed once and for all. What are a few deaths when they just keep harming our children?”  
So the, weren't related to the parents…well that answered at least one of his questions. Not that it was helpful now when he was about to get killed…  
“If that is all than I hope that you will entertain us just one last time.”  
He lifted his weapon, getting closer to his face with every second.  
“Don’t worry you can scream as loud as you want. No one will here you.”  
He felt the cold steel against his skin.  
“Get your filthy hands away from him you son of a bitch!”  
A new voice echoed through the room stopping the man just in time. A young man came rushing in. His face distorted with anger and eyes that seemed way too familiar for his liking. With dirty blond hair and clad in plain working clothes.  
“And you are.”  
Both men didn't seem too faced with the new arriver who had interrupted their “play”. Was he all by himself?   
“Doesn’t concern you. Just get away from him before things get ugly,” he said darkly.  
“What? Are you his knight in shining armor now?”  
They laughed.  
“Always knew he was a faggot…” the other one added. Sniggering they left Jeremy and began to close on the Newcomer. Shit, Jeremy thought, he would never stand a chance against both of them…  
“You’re making a bit mistake,” the other warned them, no fear visible in his demeanor.  
“I don’t think that...”  
He didn’t get any further as his face was hit by the balled fist of the young man who seemed to be a lot stronger than he looked.  
“Son of a…!”  
The other one used the opportunity to attack him from behind. A long steelpipe in his hands that he had picked up from one of the corners of the room, but before he even was able to properly swing it, the young man already had moved to the side and landed a well aimed kick. Jeremy was able to hear rips cracking and just a moment later the man slumped to the floor unconscious. Now it was only one on one.  
“You will pay for that!”  
“You have talked quite a lot, but I'm still waiting for some prove. Just get on with it and use those muscles of yours!”  
He didn’t have to tell him twice, but the blood running from his nose seemed to cause him more trouble than he had thought. He struggled to land a clear hit, slightly swaying from one side to the other.  
“Pathetic…”  
He landed another Punch and this time the man wasn’t standing up again.  
Without giving them any more attention he walked over to Jeremy who still couldn’t believe what he just saw. Who was that? And why did it feel like they had met him before…?  
“Shit…”the other muttered, “What did those assholes do to you?”  
Carefully he unchained him. Making sure that he wouldn’t fall face down to the floor. It was like his legs were made of jelly…  
“We have to get you to a hospital.”  
“I’m fine,” he brought out between clenched teeth.  
“No you´re not.”  
And that was when it hit him. He would never forget this voice.  
“Springtrap?”  
The other one just grinned: “Took you long enough, also it would probably better if you called me Ethan for the time being.”  
“Ethan? Is that your real name?”  
“It was before all that other stuff happened. For now it is probably okay if I call myself that again.”  
Was he hallucinating?  
“How is that even possible?”  
“Let’s just say that I own that stick figure a lot.”  
The Puppet was able to do that? Ethan looked like a normal human. He could even feel the warmth that his body was radiating!   
How could someone who died ten years ago run around like it was the most normal thing to do?!  
“Although…“ he began, “It’s only for a short while. I wasn’t even sure if I could reach you in time. Got luck on my side I guess.”  
“So you will be back to your old self in a short while?”  
A sad smile formed on Etahn´s face: “No…that means that this is probably the last time that you and I can be together like that…”  
It was a surreal view when they stepped outside. The sun was already setting, tinting its surroundings in yellow and orange colors. A slight wind had picked up.  
But all Jeremy could think of were the words that were spoken a mere seconds ago.  
“Everything has a price, I guess…” Ethan continuous, “But I don´t feel any regret. Finally I was able to save the one…that I felt…close to…”  
He really seemed to struggle with those words and Jeremy could feel his face heat up. If things just had turned out a bit different…  
“…”  
“Are you angry with me?”  
“…no…” He didn´t even know what to say.  
They stopped at the border of the area, the main street only a few steps away, but at this time no one was out to anymore. Jeremy was able to support himself at the fence giving Ethan the chance to take a break himself.  
He hadn´t tried to show it against those kidnappers but now he was breathing heavily and he looked slightly…transparent…?  
“Heh…looks like my time is almost over…” He stepped closer to Jeremy, “Can you do me a favor? In all those years you were the first person that I felt like I could really trust with anything, so please stay the way you are. And beware that damned thief you deserve so much better…”  
“Eth…!”  
Ethan pressed his lips to Jeremy´s. There was almost no pressure and it felt more like a faint memory than a real kiss. And as Jeremy opened his eyes again he was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t really know where to go with this story yet.  
> I´m still collecting ideas and puzzle together storylines, but I think I can work something out for this.  
> Untill next Time.
> 
> Milla


End file.
